buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Holden
Name: Holden Jacob Winter DoB: 09/01/1986 Age: 29 Father: Daniel Mark Winter - 55 Mother: Teresa Lisa Winter (Yoder) - 54 Spouse: Jennifer Anne Winter (Strauss) (Deceased) Children: Michael Ross Winter (Deceased) Religious Preference: Roman Catholic Service Number: #Withheld# Occupation: Mercenary, Suspected Silent Partner of Abbadon Logistics Rank (Former): FIST Agent, Initiative Rank (Former): Special Agent, Counter Terrorism Unit, FBI Rank (Former): Corporal, USArmy Species: H+ (metahuman) Personal History: Holden Winter was born in the small town of Bethel PA to two happily married Pennsylvania German parents, Daniel and Teresa. In addition to Holden they also had two other children, one was Thomas and the other Erin, putting Holden as the middle child. His childhood was largely uneventful. His parents stayed married, he did reasonable well in school, he got along well enough with his siblings and didn't get into too much trouble. In fact, it almost seemed like Holden was a little -too- good for his own good. As a child Holden had a profoundly developed sense of justice and fairness and even challenged much bigger bullies in a sense of personal justice and responsibility that takes people that are years his senior at the time to muster. When he was eight years old he was severely beaten by a much older boy for protecting a friend on the playground. It was that day that Holden promised he wouldn't lose a fight again. That of course wouldn't be true but he did decide then to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a soldier. At the age of seventeen Holden enlisted in the Army and became a Ranger shortly after. His parents couldn't have been more proud. Holden served two tours one in Afghanistan and one in Libya during his term in the Army and because of his diehard efforts and loyalty he received numerous awards for his service, including a Bronze Star. Shortly after his honorable discharge Holden was approached and later recruited by the prestigious FBI Counter Terrorism Unit. He was married at this time to his childhood sweetheart and had a son. It would seem that Holden's life would be planned from then out. At 23 things took a sudden and unexpected turn for the worse. While visiting his family and defending his newly Called Slayer sister Erin, Holden's wife and son were killed by the demon being known as Zthul. Holden's rage and desire for revenge against demonkind was what lead to an offer from the Initiative to participate in the FIST program. Foreward Infiltrating antiSupernatiral Tactics Agents were not the Initiative's first foray into human augmentation but they were by far the most costly, in terms of human lives lost and money for the research. Using cutting edge gene therapy techniques and nanotechnology Holden was the first known FIST Soldier to survive the processes. His mental neuronetwork was rewired in order to possess the speed, reflexes, and senses able to combat demons and other threats to humanity. His bone mass was augmented as well as his physical strength to a level that allowed him to fight demons face to face as well as at a distance. He also only barely survived. Human bodies really were never meant for the kind of stresses the biotech placed on H+ personnel. After a year of successful Operations against demonic beings Holden's organs suffered a massive total failure. Being stationed in Sunnydale for observation and then disgarded as a failure seems to have had a profound effect on the taxed mind and body of Agent Winter. He was never meant to survive as long as he has. Though Holden is no friend to the antihumanity cause he has become a nearly ghoulish shadow of the man he once was. His return to Sunnydale is an unexpected one after a successful career as a mercenary took him all over the world. A severe addiction to painkillers as well as alcohol abuse don't seem to have slowed his aspirations for wealth any as numerous photos of him with the chairman of Abbadon Investments and Logistics have been discovered. His affiliation with them remains unknown though he appears to have access to at least some of the company's resources, being a firm that funds most of the private sector's supernatural warfare and defense firms, including the recently destroyed Blackthorne Industries. Holden is a ruthless man who kills for money or power and knows little by the way of anything else. It seems that his war for good has been forsaken even at the expense of family and friends. He is suspected in many murders and although the Initiative have tried to capture him he has always escaped their efforts as well. He is well versed in the art of combat as a soldier and as a FIST agent. His sickly demeanor should not be mistaken for weakness, exercise extreme caution. Category:Characters